


Harley Quinn Loves Wonder Woman

by belivaird_st



Category: DCU (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman (Comics), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Girl Power, Mother-Daughter Relationship, bringing girlfriend home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Diana brings Harley home to meet her mother.





	1. Chapter 1

Harley Quinn removed one of her red-and-black low-cut sneakers to shake beach sand out with a pounding fist. Then she quickly called over to Diana, who had been walking away from her, heading directly toward her homeland of Themyscira. Harley could see a pact of Amazonians approaching either on horse or on foot. Seeing their own kind— _their beloved Diana_ —made their faces glow with sheer joy and happiness. However, seeing the sight of Harley, dressed in a black-diamond strapless bikini with a pair of blood red biker shorts, gave out several distasteful looks. Harley paid no attention to them, because her main focus and heart was on Diana, who was now reuniting with her mother, Queen Hippolyta.

“Hello, Mother,” Diana greeted, watching Hippolyta dismount off her horse with a sentimental look in her eyes. She embraced her daughter, stroking Diana’s long, single braided ponytail with her fingers.

Hippolyta pulled away now to press her hands up against Diana’s cheeks. “You’ve returned home.”

“I have. And I brought my friend here, too...” she turned her head around to look at Harley, who was now being invaded by a circle of Amazonians with their arrows and swords. Gotham’s female anti-hero/former villain seemed very nervous and scared to death by the group of women. Diana quickly ushered for everyone to back off and lower their weapon. Obeyingly, they did. Harley sighed with full relief. Then she stuck her tongue out at them the moment she moved along underneath Diana’s arm.

The Queen gave Diana’s “friend” a long, troublesome stare and took in the freakishly powder cake-makeup and the baby blond pigtails with the dark pink and blue hair dye on the tips. The clown-girl wore strange clothing that seemed too small on her. But the shoes on her feet were too big. And she was also chewing something pink and rubbery, which was blown up into a fluorescent bubble from her purple lipstick mouth. 

“Mother, meet, Harley Quinn,” Diana introduced, placing one hand on top of Harley’s bare shoulder. “Harley—this is our queen—”

“ _Mommy Wonder! Hullo! Such an honor, yah Royal Highness!_ ” Harley exclaimed, grabbing the queen’s hand without permission to kiss her on the knuckles, which caused a stir from the other subjects.

Hippolyta grimaced over Harley’s bold affection, but didn’t pull away until the girl was all finished. She covered her fingers with a weary smile. “Welcome, Harley. I look forward to hear how you and my daughter first met.” 

Harley shook a finger at Diana. “You dinit tell her, Wondy?”

Diana blushed, shrugging her shoulders.

Harley let out a huffy breath before moving forward to slip one arm around the queen again, making arrows raise up with fear and questioning. Hippolyta quickly reassured them that she was all right and that there was no damage done. She began to walk beside Harley along the island; listening closely to her nonstop chatter about the day she and Diana first met and how their lives changed for the better.


	2. Chapter 2

“What do you think of her?”

Diana picked up her goblet of red wine and started to drink out from it carefully before setting it back down next to her wooden salad bowl. Hippolyta was seated beside her at the long, rectangle-shaped banquet table, hands folded, watching Harley eat from the other end— _and boy, could she eat!_ The Queen took sight of the clown-girl chomping noisily on a roasted drumstick with a silk bib tucked underneath the front of her white-fitted toga she had changed herself into before supper started. Harley was no stranger when it came to food. She was not a picky-eater. She loved all different types of assortments of meals and dishes. The servants at the palace kept bringing her platter after platter of meat, fruit, greens, breads, rice and curry. Harley had bits of chicken crumbs on the corners of her mouth with sauce stains on her bib and fingers. Harley’s skin looked opaque inside her new comfy white toga.

“Mother?” Diana pressed on.

“The girl sure can eat,” Hippolyta answered, amused. Never in her life had she seen someone so hungry. The Queen smirked above her hands while Harley squealed out like a baby piglet the moment she was brought over pies and pudding for dessert.

Menalippe, Lieutenant of the Amazons, strode over towards the Queen and Diana in her battle armor, glancing briefly over her shoulder at Arkham Asylum’s former intern psychiatrist and sneered with disgust.

“Where, again, did you find this revolting woman, Diana?” Menalippe questioned.

“Gotham City,” Diana coolly responded back to her. “And Harley is not _revolting_ , Lieutenant.”

“I don’t have any respect for her! She’s obscene!” Menalippe growled.

“Harley is Diana’s friend, so we must treat her like one,” Hippolyta spoke gently. 

“Yes, my Queen.” Menalippe bowed her head. She marched away in her metal boots, lips reeling back again from the sloppy, powder-face girl. 

Putting Harley Quinn to bed was not as easy as feeding her. She was not the least bit tired from her time traveling journey to Themyscira. Diana tried pulling herself off the clown, who had her by the waist at her well-made bed chambers, blowing raspberries with her mouth against the princess’s warm belly. It seemed like all the food Harley had consumed tonight somehow gave her more energy than needed. Diana was beside herself. She had strong feelings for this woman like she had for her lost pilot, Steve Trevor.

“Release me, Harley,” Diana giggled, playing around with one of the yellow blonde pigtails with the tips dyed blue.

“What’s the magic word, Wondy?” Harley drawled, rubbing the side of her face along Diana’s toga with her eyes closed tight.

“Um, ‘please’?” Diana guessed. She soon heard the sounds of snickering and murmurs coming from the two female guards that were standing outside.

“ _Errt! Wrong! Try again!_ ” Harley screeched out. 

Diana grinned, cupping her hand over Harley’s parted tight head. “You win. What is it?” her voice grew soft and patient. She didn’t care that the guards were laughing at her. 

“ _K-i-s-s-i-n-g,_ ” Harley sang out. She rested her chin above Diana’s navel with her blue eyes peering up with mischief and longing.

“Kiss?” Diana recited. Harley was puckering her lips now. Diana slowly lifted Harley’s face with two hands and knelt over with her own head cocking slightly to press their mouths together. They kissed and pulled apart to face each other.

“You taste like strawberries and cream,” Harley sighed breathlessly. “Love ya, Wondy.” Her purple eyeshadow painted lids were falling over with drowsy lust. 

“I love you, Harleen,” Diana said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

The last thing she had wanted was soap in her eye.

Harley screeched out from the burning, stinging pain, and dug her index finger deep into the left corner lid. She grumbled out a few explicit swear words that made two of the Amazon maidens pull away from the flowing bubble bath. Sitting there, naked, with her bleached white knees folded, Harley began to cry. The maidens had no clue what to do, but luckily, Diana, with her brilliant hearing, rushed into the spa room, and cradled Harley's wet dripping blonde blue-pink dyed head in her arms.

"Leave us," Wonder Woman commanded the two maidens, who bowed their heads and left with sponges and bottles of shampoo and essential oils in their hands. Harley mewled and whimpered with Diana tilting her head back carefully to look down at her. She instructed the clown not to open her eyes the minute she grabbed a metal pitcher and filled it with cold water from one of the basin sinks. Diana poured some of the cold water over Harley's head to rinse the soap off her face. Doing it a couple of more times, she watched Harley sputter out, shivering uncontrollably. "Open your eyes, Harley..."

She did, and found Diana looking back at her, hopefully. Harley poked her tongue playfully between her lips with bath water sloshing the moment she moved forward and pressed her mouth hard against Wonder Woman's. Diana moaned through their lips, and loved the grape soda taste of Harley Quinn. She sucked the young woman's tongue before pulling away, gasping for air. Harley stared back at her, breathing out, heavily.

Minutes later, Diana throws Gotham's female clown villain backwards on the feathery floor bed, kissing her hungrily, kneeling on top. Harley growled and pulled Diana closer to lay and press their bodies on top of one another. She yanked a few dark locks of Diana's hair, love hearing the gasp the princess made, and grinds her horny abdomen up against hers. Diana rubs one hand over Harley's right breast before squeezing it and clamping her mouth over to suck and lick right across the nipple. 

"Eat out, Wondy," Harley pleaded weakly, rolling her head over the bedsheets, spreading her legs farther apart.

Diana pulled away from Harley's breast and shifted below her. She kissed the girl's porcelain, marble white abdomen before leaning inwards to eat her out. She sucks her, sliding her tongue to hit and bump Harley's clit, wiggling the pulsing muscle, making her twitch and squirm. Harley dips her head further into the bedspread, letting out throaty moans of pleasure. She placed her hands on the back of Diana's head, pushing deeper. 

_"Don't stop, baby, right there, oh there!"_ Harley gasps breathlessly. Her eyes roll back into her head and close shut with Diana shaking her head between her thighs, lapping her up, kissing her throbbing skin. Harley creams messily on Wonder Woman's left cheekbone. Diana wipes it with her palm and licks it off. Giggling, she rises up to lay back on top of Harley, who's licking her own mouth, shortness of breath.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Yowza,”_ Harley wheezed out, stroking parts of Diana’s thick wavy black hair with her left hand. Lying down, face up, Gotham’s favorite female villain closed her eyes shut with her lips parting a playful smile. Wonder Woman felt amazing and knew exactly what to do. She was better than her ex-lover, Pamela, and ten times better than her old flame, the Joker. Diana was called Wonder Woman for a reason. And Harley knew why.

Diana was smirking down beside Harley; rubbing one foot alongside with hers. She leaned over to press a kiss at one corner of the girl’s mouth. 

“Are you still there, Harleen?”

“Mm-hmm.” She now rolled over to lie on her side, staring back at Wondy with pure bliss in her eyes. “Let’s go for another round, shall we?”

“We’ve missed breakfast,” Diana pointed out. 

“I don’t think so,” Harley said with glee. She cupped her hand on Diana’s breast and moved to clamp her mouth; suckling on. She swirled her tongue over the rock hard nipple, causing the female superhero to moan gently. Harley pulled out with a smack of her lips before crashing her mouth back into Diana’s. 

xxxx

Some of the women on the training field took notice of Menalippe’s dark mood that was clouding her profession as lieutenant when she snapped at certain times during battle practices and workout exercises. She was still angry at Diana for bringing home Harley Quinn. Themyscira didn’t need a slut and a slob on the island. If she was queen, she would make sure that bitch was banned. Menalippe was angry at Hippolyta for accepting the villain in the first place and the love she had for her daughter. And lastly, she was angry that she was left alone in charge with duties and that her beloved Antiope was dead and gone.

“Hey look—there’s Diana!” one of the Amazons cried out, making everyone turn their heads around and look onwards. Menalippe glanced backwards to see Diana pulling one of their horses along the beach with Harley bouncing on top of the saddle. She had removed those neon colored dye pigtails and left her angelic blonde hair down to her shoulders. 

The sight of the two individuals made a few snickers from the other ladies, but not Menalippe. She gritted her teeth and made the arrow she was holding in her hands snap in half.


	5. Chapter 5

“Would you like to get down?”

“Uh huh.”

Diana dropped the leather reins to step over and raise her hands up. Harley fell into her strong grip the moment she pushed herself off the horse’s back. Her marble white feet sunk deep; buried halfway in the warm blankets of sand. Harley pressed up against Diana, relaxing the rapid beating of her heart. Wonder Woman squeezed parts of her fluffy yellow hair and kissed her on the forehead.

“Your people hate me, D,” Harley mumbled.

“That’s because they don’t understand,” Diana said. “Mother wants to, because she finds you fascinating, Harleen.” 

Harley snorted and pulled away with watery eyes. Diana tilted her chin to kiss her again before they started walking side-by-side; holding hands.

“Fuck what they think of me,” Harley snarled. “I know myself better than anybody else!”

“That is true,” Diana nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

Queen Hippolyta reached out to hold the newest member of Themyscira, who practically threw herself on top of the royal highness and was bone-crushingly hugging her back. All smiles, Diana Prince stood nearby, watching Harley’s childish farewell performance. She ignored the stares coming from the other Amazonian warriors. She ignored Lieutenant’s eye-rolling, scowling attitude, where she stood from the sidelines.

“Remember you are always welcome back here, Harley,” the Queen told the pigtailed clown. “Are you sure you want to leave our world so soon?”

“As much as I love coconut juice and getting sand in my bum—no thanks, Mama! Islands aren’t for me!” Harley chortled, getting a few laughs from the palace.

“Harley’s homesick, Mother,” Diana shrugged.

“If you want my number, here...” Harley pulled a gel pen out from the bottom pocket of her jean shorts and started scrawling across Hippolyta’s bare arm, which brought gasps and startling looks from the others, and a few steps from Menalippe. 

“Just call me whenever!” Harley exchanged a few more kisses from the Queen on both cheeks. “You must got a phone in this joint!”

Wonder Woman shook her head sadly. Harley Quinn clicked her tongue with disgust and made the Queen stare back at her, confusingly.

“I’ll mail you an android the second I’m back at Gotham, your majesty! You can count onit!” 

Not sure how to answer her, Hippolyta simply nodded.


End file.
